The present invention relates to a parking brake for a motor vehicle, in particular for a tractor.
As is known, a parking brake, referred to commonly as “hand brake,” enables parking of the motor vehicle just by acting on the brake lever located in the cab. Consequently, the operator, even in the case where the engine of the motor vehicle is turned off, must engage the parking brake manually.
It has thus appeared desirable to provide a parking brake that may be activated automatically whenever the engine of the motor vehicle is turned off, and which, in any case, may be able to function as a traditional hand brake, and hence can be engaged manually by the operator, even when the engine of the motor vehicle is on. In the latter case, the motor vehicle should not have any gear engaged and, hence, be in neutral.
Consequently, a purpose of the present invention is to provide a parking brake that will carry out the aforesaid functions.